


we're going on a date

by marveloussapphic



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveloussapphic/pseuds/marveloussapphic
Summary: person c: hey what are you two doing tonight?person a: i'm going on a date.person b: yeah me too.c: with who?a: ....b: ....c: OHHH!!ORBen and Bailey are going on a date. Callie finds out.
Relationships: Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren
Kudos: 3





	we're going on a date

**Author's Note:**

> hii im not new at writing fanfics, but im pretty new to the grey's fandom. im a little rusty in writing cuz it's been almost a year since i last wrote. anywayyy i hope there arent any mistakes huhu
> 
> and i hope u all like it!!
> 
> -jyka

Dr. Miranda Bailey is known to be grumpy, stubborn and headstrong at the Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital. As an intern, she was quiet and shy, but as she progressed under Richard Webber, she became fierce and headstrong. She became the heart and the moral compass of the hospital, more than Webber himself.

But today is a different day. Miranda Bailey is smiling. She greets everyone in the nurses' station and the residents' lounge with a chirpy "Good Morning!" and a huge smile on her face, which is very unusual and got everyone curious.

Whispers surrounded Miranda, but she couldn't care less. She had a huge surgery today and she was going on a date tonight; the joy is especially bright today.

She hummed her way into the elevator where she sees the exact reason of her happiness. "Good morning, Dr. Warren," she beams up at him, and she's glad to see his eyes light up.

"Good morning, Dr. Bailey. You're cheerful this morning. I don't suppose you could share why?" He put his hands inside his coat's pockets.

"Oh, no special reason. I'm just going on a date tonight."

"A date?" He raised his eyebrows. "Who could this lucky guy be, hmm?"

He stepped towards Miranda, knowing full well that both of their floors are quite far. He pulled her face towards him and kissed her.

A giggle came out of her mouth as she put her hands around his head to pull him closer. They pulled away just as the elevators stopped.

"See you around, Dr. Bailey." He winked at her before leaving. She smiled and shook her head before going out of the elevator too.

×+×+×+×

As Miranda finished her surgery, she moved her head side to side to get the kinks out. A sigh came out of her mouth as she stepped down her stool.

She cleaned herself up, and went out. The woman headed to the resident's lounge and changed her clothes. She sat at the bench and closed her eyes, appreciating the silence.

Through her musings, she didn't notice the door open. "Miranda." Two hands touched her shoulders. She let out a soft moan at the free massage.

A kiss on her temple made her open her eyes. "Hey, Ben."

"How was your surgery?" He sat beside her, holding her hand and rubbing her knuckles.

"I'm exhausted, but it was worth it." She smiled as she stared at him. He is so beautiful. She can't believe he even liked her. She can't believe he was hers. "How was your day?"

"Well, a couple of surgeries went short. The first patient coded. The second was a heart transplant; it went good. I saw you were still in surgery, so I went to go to the cafeteria." He smiled and kissed her knuckles. She giggled.

The door opened suddenly and Miranda pulled her hand away. "Oh, hey, Bailey, Warren."

"Hey, Torres." Miranda looked up at her best friend. She hadn't told the Ortho surgeon about her and Ben yet, but she was going to. Soon.

She just didn't know how to.

Ben stood and went to his locker, fixing his stuff and then he took off his shirt, making Miranda feel dizzy. She was so lucky to have such a hot boyfriend.

"So, Arizona and I have no free time whatsoever, so we're just getting it on in on-call rooms. Seriously, Bailey, it is so hot when it's in on-call rooms. I think it's just the thrill of being caught, you know?" Callie's voice tore through Miranda's thoughts. She was suddenly reminded of her and Ben's own adventures in the on-call rooms.

_Sweaty bodies, soft moans and quiet screams. Ben's body against hers as her nails scratch against his back. His groans on her ear as he empties himself inside her._

"Hello, Miranda Bailey? Are you listening to me?" A hand waved in front of her face.

"Yes, I'm listening. Something about on-call room sex?" Miranda rolled her eyes for show. "But seriously, on-call rooms are for sleeping, not sleeping with each other."

Ben coughed slightly. Miranda looked at him, and she could see lust swimming in his eyes. She knows exactly what was going through his head right now. Because the same thing was replaying through her head as well.

"And what are you looking at, Dr. Warren?" She raised her eyebrows at him. She smirked just a little, letting only him see.

"Nothing, Dr. Bailey." He smirked, and put on a new shirt. "I just couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

Callie sat beside Miranda and whispered, "He's pretty hot."

Jealousy burned through her but her logic mind told her that Callie was only mentioning it to try and hook her up with him. She smiled internally at the irony.

Callie stood again. "So, what are you up to tonight, Warren?"

He glanced quickly at Miranda then looked back at Callie. "I'm going on a date."

"Oooohh." Callie smiled but looked disappointed. She looked back at Miranda. "How 'bout you, Bailey? Have any surgeries?"

"No." She prepared herself, looked at Ben, who was smirking at her, challenging her to finally tell her bestfriend. "Actually, I'm going on a date too."

Callie's head turned to her so fast, the shorter woman thought it would snap. "What? How? When? With who?"

Miranda stayed quiet and stared at Ben. Ben stared back.

Callie looked from Miranda to Ben, who were in their own little world. "Oh. My. God." Callie shrieked as it dawned to her. "Since when?"

Miranda stood and took her bags. She smiled at Callie's shocked face, then kissed Ben passionately.

His hands landed on her hips as he deepened the kiss. She suddenly forgot about the company in the room and pushed her tongue inside Ben's mouth. They moaned softly as their tongues collided, finding home. They pulled away, panting.

Ben rested his forehead against hers. She smiled, her eyes still closed.

Their bubble popped when Callie spoke. "Seriously? I can tell that this has been going long enough. How many dates have you been on?"

"Too much to count, Torres." Miranda smiled as her best friend gasped. "And he is not just a date. This gorgeous man, right here, is my boyfriend."

"Oh my god, really?" The Ortho goddess clapped. "I'm so happy for both of you!" Callie hugged Miranda, then Ben. "We should have a double date soon! I'll tell Arizona."

"Oh, no, no." Miranda shook her head. "You are not telling anybody. Everyone's personal life goes through the hospital, but not mine. I just told you because you are my best friend, Torres, but no one else is going to know. Am I clear?"

Callie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Ben chuckled. "Baby, would it be really that bad?" He hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"Yes, yes, it would, Ben Warren. Don't fight me on this." She turned in his arms and pecked his lips twice.

"Alright. If you say so." Ben laughed and took his bag, and hers as well. He turned to Callie, who was beaming at them. "Dr. Torres, will you excuse us? We have a dinner to go to."

"Go ahead." Callie smiled. "Good luck, guys."

As they left towards the door, and separated for the rest of the hospital to see, Callie called out, "Don't forget to use protection!"


End file.
